Two Hearts One Soul
by One Heart One Soul
Summary: Bella has waited all her life to find love when she does her heart gets broke. Two years later she has a run in with someone from her past who as been looking forward to seeing her again.


This is my first Twilight story. I dont own anything but the plot this includes the characters and any songs I use in this story if I use any at all. I do not own the vehicles that I put in my story. All ownership goes to the respectable owners.

It was a rainy day in Forks, but that wasnt a surprise to any of its residents. Bella Swan was sitting in her room thinking of anyway to avoid goign out today. Today was her birthday and also the day that her life changed just two years ago.

The love of her life or so she thought he was left her in the woods for dead. Edward Cullen and his family just up and left without so much as a goodbye and they claimed to be her second family. They didnt act like it.

Bella and Jacob had become close friends since Sam had find her in the woods. Jacob and half of his friends became what his tribe called protectors. They changed into wolves that can kill a vampire without much probloem.

Charlie was happy she was no longer depressed as much as those first four months. She had went back to school and grduated with honors but she decided not to go to college. She tried to contact Alice and the rest of the family but she didnt get a reply until today.

Bella checked her inbox and had a message from the last person she thought would contacct her, Jasper Hale.

_Bella,_

_How are you doing? Sorry I havn't gotten back to you sooner. Me and Alice have broken up after being together for sixty years. She kept blaming me for losing control that night. I have to tell you I'm sorry for that but I was trying to protect you from Edward because he was the one losing control not me. They all blamed me but it was their first 'born' son that drove them from Forks. I was hoping to come and see you so I can explain everything in person._

_ Jasper Hale_

Bella finished reading the email and wrote back saying how much she would love to see him if anyone else were to come that would be great. She also gave him her new phone number. She waiting all day for a reply but she didnt get one.

The next morning she had a new message on her phone from a number she didnt know. It said '_Meet me at the old house'_ she then knew who it was. She got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black long sleeve with red lace around the neck and sleeves. She put on her shoes and went out to her new car, 2011 Dodge Changer. Bella had to get her new car after her beloved truck died for good the last day of school.

She headed towards the old Cullen's house. When she arrived at the house she saw a silver motorcycle and assumed it was Jasper's but she had never seen him drive any of the cars. He always rode with Alice or Edward.

Bella went up to the door and was about to knock on it when it was opened by the very man she never thought to see again.

"Hi Jasper. How have you been?" Bella asked stepping back slightly. He didnt look like he had feed in four months or so.

"Hello Bella. I have been well." Jasper answered

Jasper hadnt been able to feed properly since he found out what Alice had really seen that day they all left and the real reason Edward wanted them all to leave Forks. ALice said it was because she saw her real mate even though she swore up and down Jasper was her one and only.

Jasper then saw who it was Edward who was her one and only and why he didnt want to stay with Bella any longer. He was explaining all of this to Bella and she couldnt believe it. Edward had lied to her all this time about changing her and being with her forever and for always.

Bella and Jasper started to spend a lot of time together and one week turned into a month and then a year. She couldn't believe everything he had told her on that day. He told her of his feelings that he had for her since they first met but he coldnt act on them. Bella even told him how she had been having dreams about him and her being together. She also told him how her and Edward had only kissed and nothing more. After that day they started to date eachother and today was their year anniversary .

Jasper had a surprise for Bella. Bella still being a virgin he wanted to do something to make this a night she wouldnt forget. She also wanted him to turn her into a vampire he had been thinking to over and had told her if that was what she really wanted then thats what he would do for her. She was super excited about that because its what she has wanted for a long time. Even Jacob had agreed to allow it just this once. Bella would be the only exception to the treaty.

Jasper had the house all set up and was waiting for his love to come to him. He heard the car turn off the main road and onto is drive way. She pulled into the garage where they parked their cars since no one else was there any more. Bella got out and was walking around her car to get her bag when she was suddenly in the house on the couch being kissed by her love.

Jasper couldnt wait much longer. He had waited for four years even though they were only together for a year now. Bella moaned lightly as he kissed her neck and collarbone. She leaned back to allow him better access to her neck. He ran his hands up and down her sides.

Bella fisted her hands in his hair. He groaned as she pulled on it lightly trying to get him to kiss her lips again. Jasper deepened the kiss and almost started to lose control. Bella pulled away so she could breathe. While she did tyhis he ran them up to his room. She takes off all her clothing not wanting to waste a single moment of this night.

_**Lemon**_

Jasper slowly came back over to her after he took all his clothes off as well. He laid down beside her so they could continue where they left off. Bella let out a loud moan as he kissed and touched her all over. His hands moved down to her heated core. He nearly lost it when he felt how wet she was down there for him.

Her hands moved down to his hard member. Jasper growled lightly as she started to stroke him in a fast pace. He couldnt believe she was a virgin and yet she could get him so hard so fast. Jasper could tell she was ready for him so he inserted two fingers into her core. He felt her hymen and began to kiss her with all the passion he could without hurting her and the he broke her barrier.

She groaned in pain but it wasnt as bad as she thought it would be. Jasper slowly started to move inside her. Bella was moaning with every single movement he made because he found her g spot. She came within the first couple of minutes and she could tell Jasper was trying not to come to early. She moved with him and felt him stiffen as he came with her on for the second time that night.

_**End Of Lemon**_

This wasnt the only time they amde love to eachother. They didnt it all over that house and in every position they could think of. At the end of the night Jasper told Bella that it was time to change her if she still wished to.

"I want to be with you forever and for always Jasper, my love." Bella said with all her heart and soul. He leaned in and kissed her neck and then bit down on it. Bella gasped and fall down but was caught by Jasper.

Jasper sat her on the bed and watched her for three days as she screamed. Bella had changed in appearance as well during the change. Jasper couldnt believe all the changes she went through. She had grown a couple of inches and her hair was darker and skin as well. When she opened her eyes they werent the color he thought they would be. Instead of red they were blue the same color as his before he was changed into a vampire. He then looked in the mirror and couldnt believe his eyes had changed colors as well.

This only happened when his vampire and human mate was found. Bella must have been his soul mate from when he was human and now his vampire soul mate. Jasper had only heard the legends had never really sice this happen before.

"Whats wrong Jasper? Do I have something in my teeth or something?" Bella asked as he kept staring at her like she was a freak.

"No! There is nothing wrong with you I am just staring at my beautiful mate." He reassured her.

Jasper then explained how there was a legend that says there is only one true soul mate and if you ever found him/her that you will found ture happiness. Also you would have the appearance of the human you were before you were changed into a vampire. She asked if he ever found his true soul mate and he said yes he just found her. She was about to leave when he said it was her.

_**Well this is it for my story. Hope you liked it please reveiw and let me know. Sorry if there is some gammer problem.**_


End file.
